Hell
is a combination of offensive and defensive energies, based on the 2 Powers into 1 technique utilized by people of the Green Planet. GaoGaiGar brings its hands together and clasps them (accompanied by the pilot chanting "gemu giru gan go gufo...", a chant derived from the latin language; it translates as "2 Powers Into 1"). An forms around the enemy when the Super Mechanoid's hands gather, binding it in a gravity lock. Once the opponent is paralyzed, GaoGaiGar uses StealthGao's thrusters and DrillGao's treads in chorus to charge into the enemy, smashing its gathered fist into the enemy core (usually located at the center of mass) and tearing it out gathered in both hands. This invariably causes the enemy to explode and renders the core dormant. This is the method Cyborg Guy uses to destroy Zonder Robos and retrieve their cores for much of the television series (It is unclear if the tornado is the same as the one used during Final Fusion, but it could just be that the effect is more pronounced when horizontal rather than vertical). It can only be blocked by attacks of a similar nature (such as EI-15's fake Hell & Heaven, GaoFighGar's Hell and Heaven, and Palparepa PLUS's God and Devil). There is one notable exception to this rule - Zonuda's Barrier System was so impregnable that it was able to deflect Hell & Heaven with just its palms. In addition, while ZX-01's Primeval Object form was damaged by Hell & Heaven, it was too large to actually defeat with the move, and managed to counter with its fist form. Generally speaking, the success or failure of the move is invariably telegraphed by whether or not the enemy is properly bound by the tornado first, specifically in cases where the opponent is immune to some extent, and also taking into consideration their origin as another factor. Hell & Heaven caused extreme physical strain to Guy's cybernetics while in Fusion; it would later be learned that constant, repeated use, by Guy or any other artificial lifeform with cybernetic and non-cybernetic features, would almost certainly destroy the pilot. Upon defeating EI-15, Guy suffered a major collapse and was left very close to death, highlighting the danger of using Hell & Heaven even one more time. To act as a substitute for the now-dangerous technique, Hammer Hell & Heaven, via GoldyMarg and the Goldion Hammer, was devised. Hell & Heaven would see failed use on an EI-18 illusion, but afterwards would remain unused until the Primeval invasion, where it was used on ZX-01. This attempt also failed, and Hell & Heaven thereafter was not used until the final battle with Zonuda. In the aftermath of this battle, Guy would be transformed into an Evoluder, allowing him freedom to use Hell & Heaven continuously without danger; it means that while he was only able to use it once only every battle, he can now use it as many times as desired; 10 times for an example, or even 50, and still suffer no strains or injuries for continuous use. Regardless, he continued to use the Goldion Hammer, which had far less collateral damage associated with it. GaoFighGar would be armed with Hell & Heaven, and would switch to using it after the Goldion Hammer was destroyed in Osaka by Repli-Star GaoGaiGar. Having learned the full chant from Repli-Mamoru's use of the technique, from this point on Guy uses the complete 2 Powers into 1 chant by screaming "''Vitas!" as he charges at the target. However, GaoFighGar does not appear to produce a tornado (though it is unclear, as no tornado forms when two Hell & Heaven attacks meet). Genesic GaoGaiGar uses the original, and most powerful, known version, Genesic Hell & Heaven, which uses sections 4-6 of GadgetGao's neck, which hover over Genesic GaoGaiGar as the hands reconfigure to add an extra finger joint. At this point, the sections break into dozens of shards that collect over both hands, forming gigantic black claws on all fingers except the thumbs. This iteration is also unique in that the hands are held at the same height when being brought together in a perfect balance - other versions that were demonstrated before have the user's Broken hand over their Protect, with GaoGaiGar hunching over to bring them together. Otherwise, it is identical in nature to other versions of Hell & Heaven. GaoGaiGo is capable of using a unique variation of Hell and Heaven. Instead of offensive and defensive energies, GaoGaiGo's right and left hands are charged with energy from Ikumi Kaidou's J-Jewel and Mamoru Amami's G-Stone, respectively. As with the Silverion Hammer, the combination of energies causes the mech to glow silver. The standard version of Hell and Heaven is also available in case either pilot is injured or unavailable. The chant appears to be integral to the use of Hell and Heaven rather than simply ornamentative. During the final fight with Palparepa Prajna, Guy yells the chant one word at a time while delivering alternating blows with his right and left hand - by "giru", Genesic GaoGaiGar's hands crackle with lightning, and by "go", both arms are aglow with the associated red & yellow. After "gufo", the claws collect over Genesic's hands as they are brought together, and the move finishes normally, screaming "Vitas!" straight after. Genesic GaoGaiGar used its own iteration twice: Once with the attack name and 2 Powers into 1 chant and the other with just the chant which defeated Palparepa Prajna, but left Guy defenseless for Palparepa's sword to stab him. Guy did, however, defeat Palparepa by contacting his G-Stone with Palparepa's, causing an explosion and defeating Palparepa. The powers of Protection & Destruction are 'balanced' while demonstrated by the move's Genesic variant; other versions, as demonstrated with GaoGaiGar/GaoFighGar's 'struggle' to bring them together and unite them, clearly show that Destruction seems to be a significant deal dominant then Protection while the move is used by the artificial GaoGaiGar and by the earth-made GaoFighGar. Category:Attacks